Testament Lilly Evans
by JohannaSilver
Summary: Severus Snape czyta testament Lilly Evans-Potter. Miniaturka.


Umilkł i pokiwał głową. Wręczył mi kopertę z kopią testamentu Lily. Drżącymi palcami rozerwałem srebrne zamknięcie i odłożyłem opakowanie na dębowy blat stołu. Wyjąłem pierwszą kartkę i zacząłem czytać:

„Ja, Lilly Potter piszę ten dokument, by przysłużył się Wam po mojej śmierci (choć wcale nie jest spieszno mi umierać), by określił jasno i wyraźnie co do kogo ma później należeć..."

Nie chciałem jeszcze dowiadywać się co oddaje mi, a co komu innemu, przecież na to zawsze będzie czas. Mimo, że dostałem tę kopię właśnie po to, by przed innymi zaspokoić ciekawość

Sięgnąłem po drugą kartkę. Było to jej stare zdjęcie ślubne, na którym stała z Jamesem, wyglądając naprawdę szczęśliwie. Pod spodem taśmą klejącą przyklejona była druga fotografia. Na niej w oczach tej pięknej kobiety widać było uczucie, którego jako Gryfonka, prawie nie znała. Strach. Na odwrocie widniał napis: „Nie wiem czy to był dobry wybór. Nie sądzę, żeby niebezpieczeństwo było tak emocjonujące, by ryzykować dobro rodziny. Przepraszam, Severusie..."

Przerwałem czytanie i dostrzegłem, spływającą mi po policzku, jedną słoną łzę. Nie miała szczęścia do mężczyzn, ale z pewnością umiała świetnie ich w sobie rozkochiwać. Sęk w tym, że dokonywała złych wyborów... Wszystko, dlatego, że ludzie słuchali jej i ona słuchała ludzi. Mimo, że czasem nie powinna.

Wyjąłem z koperty kolejną kartkę. Był to wycinek z gazety, jej ulubiony wiersz. Znałem go na pamięć, bo gdy mieliśmy po trzynaście lat, spotykaliśmy się na Wieży Astronomicznej i czytywaliśmy go razem. Był niezwykły sam w sobie, a fakt, że Ona tak go lubiła czynił go jeszcze bardziej wyjątkowym.

A na skrawku było to:

 _Nic dwa razy sie nie zdarza  
I nie zdarzy. Z tej przyczyny  
_ _Zrodziliśmy sie bez wprawy  
_ _I pomrzemy bez rutyny._

 _Choćbyśmy uczniami byli_  
 _Najtępszymi w szkole świata,_  
 _Nie będziemy repetować_  
 _Żadnej zimy ani lata._

 _Żaden dzień sie nie powtórzy,_  
 _Nie ma dwóch podobnych nocy,_  
 _Dwóch tych samych pocałunków,_  
 _Dwóch jednakich spojrzeń w oczy.(...)_

 _Czemu ty się, zła godzino,_  
 _Z niepotrzebnym mieszasz lękiem?_  
 _Jesteś- a więc musisz minąć._  
 _Miniesz- a więc to jest piękne._

 _Uśmiechnięci, wpółobjęci,_  
 _Spróbujemy szukać zgody,_  
 _Choć różnimy sie od siebie,_  
 _Jak dwie krople czystej wody.*_

Gorzki uśmiech sam pojawił mi na ustach, kiedy po raz wtóry czytałem tekst, wodząc opuszkami palców po wijących się „S" i grubiutkich, porozmazywanych „O" przywodzących na myśl okrągłą twarz niemowlęcia. Tym razem zła godzina nie minie. A Lilly nie wróci.

Wyjąłem następną kartkę. Znajdowało się tam dzieło rysowane niedoświadczoną dłonią małego dziecka. Przedstawiał dwie postacie. Pierwsza była malutka, miała ogromną głowę, rude włosy i wielkie, zielone oczy. Obok małej osóbki stała odrobinę większa. był to chłopiec. Jego czarne włosy były długie do uszu, kształty miał kanciaste i ostre, nie jak w przypadku dziewczynki. Podpisany był czerwoną kredką, koślawym pismem kilkuletniej Evans "Sev uczy się rysować"

Sev... od dawna nikt mnie tak nie nazwał. Dlaczego? Chyba to zdrobnienie było zarezerwowane tylko dla Niej.

Wyjąłem ostatnią kartkę. Ostatnie słowa od Niej skierowane do mnie.

Dwa zdania na eleganckim papierze listowym.

 _Tylko on i Ty nie byliście błędami w moim życiu, Severusie. On i Ty jesteście dla mnie wszystkim. Liczę na Ciebie._

Znowu porównany do Jamesa Pottera. Moim ciałem wstrząsnął gwałtowny szloch. Nie rozumiałem, co chciała mi przekazać. Litości, nawet po śmierci nie przyzna, że mnie kiedykolwiek kochała...

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

Wytarłem twarz z łez i ruszyłem w kierunku wejścia. Otworzyłem drzwi...

Nikogo tam nie było.

Jednak usłyszałem płacz dziecka...

...spod moich stóp...

...Harry Potter.

Zapomniałem o jej synu.

 _On i Ty jesteście dla mnie wszystkim._

Nie chodziło o Jamesa.

 _Liczę na Ciebie._

Oczywiście Lilly, że możesz na mnie liczyć.

Zawsze mogłaś...

* * *

*Wisława Szymborska _Nic dwa razy się nie zdarza_


End file.
